


Los peldaños del alma

by AquariusAthena



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Big Gay Love Story, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Confessions, M/M, Meditation, Pain, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Spiritual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquariusAthena/pseuds/AquariusAthena
Summary: Hace un tiempo que Shun de Andrómeda es discípulo de Shaka de Virgo, pero su relación es mucho más que eso. Shun desea dejar su doloroso pasado atrás e iniciar una nueva vida en el Santuario, pero sus fantasmas no parecen dejarlo en paz. Poco sospecha que el culpable de su dolor se presentará ante él para lastimarlo nuevamente. Aunque Shaka no piensa dar el brazo a torcer, se enterará de la peor manera que ha ignorado sus propias heridas por demasiado tiempo.Segunda parte de tres. Links dentro.
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Virgo Shaka, Aries Mū/Virgo Shaka
Kudos: 10





	Los peldaños del alma

**_Este trabajo es parte de una serie:_ **

**_Parte 1 (anterior):[Meditación guiada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422819)._ **

**_Parte 3:[Tesoro del cielo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727574)_ **

* * *

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Shun de Andrómeda llegara al Templo de Virgo. Habían sido meses de entrenamiento, de profundo conocimiento sobre sí mismo y sobre las verdades del universo. Algunos días eran más duros que otros, intercalando días cálidos y agradables con días fríos y estrictos. Con todo, el joven no resentía esa alternancia sino al contrario. Agradecía poder conocer todas las facetas posibles de sí mismo y del entrenador que lo acompañaba. No pocas veces había escuchado de otros caballeros que el dueño de casa solía dar muestras de arrogancia y superioridad, pero con Shun se había comportado siempre distinto. Con esa pequeña tontería que recordó, comenzó a meditar sobre la naturaleza de la percepción, y si acaso existiera un mundo objetivo fuera de las percepciones de sus habitantes. El joven había estado meditando junto a Shaka bajo los sales gemelos por tres días corridos. En poco tiempo, un violento cosmos lo distrajo y lo sacó del trance. Escuchó la melodiosa voz de Shaka antes de atreverse a abrir los ojos.

- _Om_ -susurró. Shun prosiguió con la misma técnica, aun en la oscuridad. Sintió el abrazo del cosmos acumulado en la técnica que había aprendido hacía poco tiempo. Sin embargo, eso le dio la pauta de que habría un enemigo cercano. La paz que había logrado con su meditación se perturbó y volvió a sentir miedo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Es un cosmos espantoso, Maestro -afirmó-, pero es un caballero -Shun apretó los párpados y se permitió derramar lágrimas-. Que impotencia inmunda -confesó.

-Mantén la calma, Shun -afirmó el rubio, pero eso sólo le puso más nervioso. Shaka sólo le llamaba por su nombre cuando las cosas se ponían muy serias-. Quédate aquí -indicó.

-No -discutió el joven-, yo también vivo aquí y también es mi deber defender el Templo de los intrusos. No le traeré honor si me escondo, Maestro -Shaka asintió con disimulado orgullo.

-Como quieras -concedió-. Vamos dentro, no traeré semejante suciedad a mi precioso jardín -anunció mientras caminaba hacia el interior del Templo. Shun lo siguió de cerca.

Para sorpresa del caballero de Andrómeda, su oportuno huésped los estaba esperando en el salón recibidor, sin adentrarse en la edificación. Llevaba su armadura encendida, rodeada de potentes llamas que iluminaban la habitación hasta darle un aspecto tenebroso. El cosmos que emanaba se sentía corrompido por el odio, una capa superficial que le permitía ocultar a la mayor parte de sus pares un sentimiento de miedo, inferioridad y vergüenza. Él sabía que no podía ocultarle dichos secretos al Santo de Virgo, ni mucho menos a su hermano. No era la primera vez que Shun sentía pavor al percibir semejante cosmos, pero sí era la primera vez que sentía miedo por alguien más. Sin embargo Shaka estaba inmutable, con una expresión de suprema calma. De todos modos sabía, no sólo por conocerlo sino porque su meditación así se lo indicaba, que Shaka se había entregado a la ira sin miramientos. Le enfadaba que el Fénix entrara sin permiso a amenazarlo en su propia casa, que no tuviera la menor contemplación frente a las órdenes de su superior y; fundamentalmente, le molestaba sobremanera cómo podía afectar la paz de su querido alumno. Se presentó ante él con los ojos cerrados y no se molestó en saludar.

-He venido por mi hermano. Apártate -bramó, con la voz teñida de odio. Shaka no se inmutó.

-No eres bienvenido. Piérdete -pronunció, con voz calma y monocorde, dejando claro el desprecio que sentía hacia el fénix.

-No me asustas, no eres más que soberbia y charlatanería -remató él-. Ya te he vencido una vez -Shaka hubiera sonreído con aquella acusación, pero no se permitió ninguna expresión facial. Shun fue testigo silencioso de aquel intercambio poco cordial que amenazaba con hacer explotar sus cosmos en cualquier momento.

-¿Eso crees, Fénix? -inquirió con cierto sarcasmo-. A mí me llamas soberbio -Ikki ignoró deliberadamente el comentario de Shaka y avanzó un paso en dirección hacia Shun. El rubio avanzó otro, amenazante.

-Vas a venir conmigo, niño idiota -ordenó. Shun negó con la cabeza.

-No lo haré mientras no recuperes la cordura -respondió subiendo la voz, para que no se notara que temblaba, que sus piernas amenazaban con fallarle y dejarlo de bruces sobre el suelo. Shaka frunció el ceño con palpable enojo.

-No te permito que entres a mi casa a insultar a mi querido alumno -afirmó-. Sólo he decidido perdonarte la vida hasta ahora por respeto a él. No lo diré de nuevo. Vete de aquí, o enfréntame -Shun sintió pavor cuando escuchó las decididas palabras del Santo de Virgo. No supo por quién temió más, por alguno de ellos o por sí mismo. Ikki lanzó un débil ataque a los pies del caballero dorado en descarado desafío, pero este no se inmutó-. Tu hermano ha expresado su voluntad, ¿no has oído? -el Fénix lanzó una carcajada irónica.

-¿Su voluntad? Es sólo un niño, no tiene ninguna voluntad -explicó.

Shaka dejó de respirar por un momento cuando escuchó esas palabras salir de la boca del Fénix. Abrió los ojos de pronto y se dejó cegar por la ira. Lanzó el _Tenma Kōfuku_ descargando todo el cosmos que había acumulado sobre él. La claridad que envolvió la habitación de súbito hizo sus siluetas indistinguibles. Shun se tapó los ojos con una de sus manos para evitar que la luz le hiciera daño. Luego, todo fue oscuridad.

-Maestro -susurró Shun, aun enceguecido. Aprovechó la ausencia de la vista para para afinar sus otros sentidos. Momentos después sintió un cálido abrazo a su alrededor-. Está vivo -aseguró, sin ninguna duda.

-Lo he encerrado mientras espera el juicio -explicó Shaka-. Abre tus ojos, mi niño -Shun obedeció, aunque le tomó unos momentos volver a la normalidad. Pestañeó algunas veces antes de encontrarse con la preocupada mirada del Santo de Virgo-. Lo siento -balbuceó-. ¿Estás bien?

-No -balbuceó-, no en verdad. El universo merece justicia, y esta se abre camino. Es increíble que mi hermano haya venido aquí por propia voluntad -se mordió el labio-. ¿Nos has puesto una trampa, Maestro? -Shaka negó.

-Eso sólo lo hago con enemigos a quienes no respeto, y tú no eres nada de eso.

-Me disculpo por preguntar -afirmó Shun mientras bajaba la mirada, abochornado. Shaka tomó su barbilla con dos dedos para obligarlo suavemente a subir los ojos y encontrarse con los suyos.

-No hay nada que disculpar, niño bueno. Al contrario, soy yo quien debería pedir perdón. Me he dejado llevar por la ira -negó levemente con la cabeza-. Me siento tonto -Shun lanzó una risita triste-. En serio, no es gracioso.

-Ah pues no somos perfectos. Que maravillosa bonanza -reconoció el menor con una media sonrisa. Abrazó a Shaka con un poco más de fuerza, sin dejar ninguna distancia entre sus cuerpos. Lanzó el aire contenido y luego lo besó con suavidad, con palpable emoción.

-¿Qué necesitas? -preguntó sobre sus labios, con evidente preocupación. Shun negó con la cabeza e intentó disimular que se sonrojaba como un niño pequeño. Shaka sonrió con calidez-. Puedes decirme lo que sea.

-Un bochorno, Maestro. Me regañará por retroceder en mi entrenamiento -el rubio negó levemente, animándolo con la mirada-. De acuerdo. Necesito reafirmación, eso es todo -confesó, bajando la mirada-. Sé que no puedo exigirle a nadie lo que no puedo darme a mí mismo -suspiró-, es solo que ahora mismo no tengo fuerzas.

-Has descubierto que no eres un alumno perfecto de progreso lineal, y a mí me parece que ya era tiempo -afirmó Shaka. Lo alzó entre sus brazos en un movimiento inesperado y salió al balcón. Allí lo depositó con delicadeza sobre el enorme sofá y se sentó con él. Se reclinaron juntos. El mayor lo abrazó con fuerza-. Descansa un poco. No es hora de meditar ni de enroscarse -Shun asintió. Recuerdos amargos asediaron el poco descanso que se permitía.

-No sé qué hacer -admitió Shun-. No sé qué parte puedo explorar ahora, ni dónde puedo buscar verdades. No entiendo nada -se lamentó, con la voz rota-. Lamento decepcionarte.

-No lo haces -remató Shaka-. Las cosas llevan su proceso. La impaciencia no te va a ayudar en nada.

-De veras pensé que tenía el proceso un poco más avanzado. Pero ahora me siento pequeño e inexperto otra vez -Shaka lo meció suavemente mientras acariciaba sus brazos y su espalda con las yemas de los dedos.

-Todos nos sentimos así en cierto punto. Es una parte del proceso de conocimiento y sanación -lo besó con suavidad antes de continuar-. Vas muy bien, niño dulce. Te prometo que sí -lo animó-. Todo va bien. Tú eres maravilloso tal como eres, con aciertos y errores -Shun negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-¿Me amas? -sollozó, con un hilo de voz, embargado por la vergüenza. Shaka volvió a besarlo.

-Te amo -confirmó-. Amo cada fibra de tu ser, en cuerpo y alma. Te amaría aunque fueras el peor alumno del universo, que no estás ni cerca. Nada de lo que hagas podría mellar mis sentimientos hacia ti -el rubio entrelazó los dedos con los del joven. Lo observó a los ojos con intensidad-. Has traído una felicidad a mi vida que jamás creí conocer. Te amo tanto, mi niño hermoso -susurró. Shun dejó salir lágrimas silenciosas.

-Gracias por la reafirmación -balbuceó.

-No lo he dicho por eso, sino porque es la verdad -discutió Shaka. Shun asintió.

-Necesitaba escucharlo -confesó. El rubio adornó su rostro con una expresión enternecida. No era la primera vez que le dedicaba esas miradas a su alumno. Avanzó a besarlo con suavidad-. Te amo -susurró. Fue tan bajo que creyó haberlo imaginado.

-Tendré que salir por un rato -anunció Shaka-, para convocar el tribunal y comenzar con los procesos pertinentes -suspiró-. En realidad debería excusarme, no soy imparcial.

-¿Lo harás? -inquirió Shun con curiosidad.

-No -afirmó el rubio con una sonrisa perversa. El muchacho le dio un golpecito en el hombro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Eres un cerdo -bromeó-. Confío en ti, así que no importa mucho -Shaka sonrió con cierto orgullo.

-Volveré pronto -anunció-. ¿Estarás bien? ¿Hay algo que necesites? -Shun negó con la cabeza.

-Mañana u otro día -comenzó-, me gustaría hablar con mi hermano una vez antes del juicio -Shaka asintió con serias dudas que escondió tras los ojos cerrados.

-De acuerdo, niño bueno -concedió-. Te pediré que me dejes acompañarte. No es mi intención invadir tu privacidad. Sólo deseo cuidar de ti, si me lo permites -Shun sonrió con honestidad, de oreja a oreja, mostrando todos los dientes.

-Te agradecería muchísimo -admitió-. Me quedaré meditando por un rato. Creo que me ayudará a calmarme -Shaka asintió. Volvió dentro sin mediar palabra y momentos después volvió a salir, llevando el casco de su armadura entre las manos. Se lo tendió a Shun.

-Pruébalo, creo que te ayudará -anunció. El joven sonrió con orgullo. Sabía desde el primer día que era el heredero de Virgo, pero jamás lo había sentido en una forma tan tangible. Agradeció el gesto con efusividad. Shaka lo besó por última vez antes de irse.

Cuando Shun se quedó solo avanzó hacia el jardín a protegerse bajo la sombra de los árboles. Se puso el casco y sintió su poderoso cosmos. Cerró los ojos, juntó las manos y comenzó con su difícil tarea. Cada vez que hacía una meditación profunda, Shun reconocía diferentes etapas. Shaka los había llamado peldaños, porque a cada uno se desciende más y más dentro del alma. Las emociones más superficiales eran la ira y la tristeza, pero conforme iba descendiendo más peldaños podía ver que enmascaraban otras. Las emociones se mezclaban y su deber era ordenarlas antes de comprender. Pensó en su hermano cuando comenzó. Al principio lo vio como ese mismo día, lleno de ira. Luego comprendió que se sentía desdichado no sólo por sus acciones dañándolo, sino por el daño que el fénix se hacía a sí mismo. Sintió miedo a flor de piel, un miedo físico tan básico que le recordó un instinto animal. Sintió pesar por haber permitido dañarse y enfermarse, y por haber permitido lo mismo en el alma de su querido hermano. Al siguiente peldaño recordó cuando eran niños. Tuvo sentimientos cálidos y fraternales que le hicieron sonreír mientras meditaba. Al final, llegó al lienzo negro y al niño pequeño. Para su sorpresa, le habló por primera vez en todas sus meditaciones.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho, Shun? Se supone que tienes que cuidar de mí -sollozó el niño-. Me dijiste que me abrazarías para siempre -el caballero se acercó y se sentó en el suelo, a su lado.

-¿Por qué he hecho, qué cosa? -inquirió, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Le has dejado lastimarme, una y otra vez. Me ha arruinado el corazón para siempre -siguió llorando, más y más fuerte. Shun lo abrazó.

-Porque fui débil -reconoció. En silencio, él también lloraba-. Tenía miedo de perder a mi única familia. Tenía miedo de quedarme solo. Pensaba que era el precio a pagar por no estar solo.

-No estás solo -discutió el niño-. Estoy yo. ¿No soy suficiente?

-Eres suficiente, Shun -le dijo al niño-. Eres perfecto tal como eres. Nadie te ha arruinado nada -afirmó-. ¿Me perdonarás? -el pequeño asintió.

-Con el tiempo, si tienes paciencia -concedió el pequeño. Shun lo abrazó un poco más fuerte.

-Eres lo más importante del mundo. Siempre cuidaré de ti, ¿me has entendido? -el pequeñín asintió-. No vuelvas a dudar, ¿de acuerdo? -volvió a asentir.

Ya era noche cerrada cuando el caballero de Andrómeda abrió los ojos. El esfuerzo que había hecho descendiendo peldaños era descomunal. Todo el cuerpo le dolía. Sentía hambre y sed, además de un cansancio atroz. Se levantó con dificultad y avanzó hacia el interior del templo. Cuando entró, el aroma de la comida lo distrajo. Siguió a su olfato hasta la cocina para encontrar a su Maestro preparando la cena. Sonrió de gusto cuando lo vio. Dejó el casco sobre la mesa y lo sorprendió con un abrazo por la espalda. Shaka tomó sus manos con dulzura y acarició el dorso.

-¿Cómo has estado, niño bueno? -inquirió con preocupación. Shun lo besó en la espalda antes de separarse.

-Difícil, cansado, y terriblemente trabajoso -Shaka asintió-. Estoy hambriento. Que felicidad ha sido descubrirte cocinando -bromeó-. ¿Cuántos días han pasado? -Shaka negó.

-Ningún día, solo unas cuantas horas -afirmó. Shun lanzó un resoplido.

-Madre mía, ha sido tan intenso como de una semana. ¿Es por el casco, Maestro? -Shaka asintió con decisión-. Entonces una semana con armadura es como tres meses -dedujo con un falso entusiasmo. Shaka asintió con una risita-. ¿Cómo te ha ido? -inquirió.

-Bien, mi niño. Todo marcha apropiadamente -se remojó los labios-. Es largo para contar, preferiría hacerlo mañana. Quiero que descanses, ¿sí? -indicó con dulzura pero con firmeza.

Shun accedió al pedido sin mucho problema. Lo cierto era que él también estaba muy cansado y estaba deseando retomar el trabajo el día siguiente. La cena fue animada, mientras deliberadamente la charla giraba alrededor de cosas banales. Hablaron del clima, de jardinería, incluso del cuidado de la piel en climas secos. Shun se permitió reír con alegría, sintiendo la calidez que su Maestro le daba a la noche. Sabía que Shaka no dejaba nada librado al azar y que toda esa agradable velada la habría planeado al más mínimo detalle. Eso no le incordiaba sino al contrario, se sentía honrado y agradecido de que el caballero se tomara tantas molestias para brindarle bienestar. Finalmente llegó la hora de irse a la cama. Se acostaron juntos como ocurría en cada día cálido. Se metieron desnudos bajo las sábanas, iluminados sólo por el débil reflejo de la luna que entraba entre las cortinas. El caballero dorado abrazó a su alumno con sentido afecto, acomodándolo sobre su pecho. Cerró los ojos, relajado, momentos antes de lanzar una risita sarcástica.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? -inquirió Shun, aun con los ojos cerrados y sin despegarse de él.

-Dijiste que estabas muy cansado, mi niño. Pensé que querías dormir -explicó sonriendo-. Pero mira cómo te has puesto -llevó una de sus manos hasta el rígido miembro de su alumno-. No sé si te estoy tocando a ti o a una de las columnas de concreto de la entrada -bromeó.

-La culpa es tuya -remató Shun-. No puedes frotarme tu cuerpo desnudo y pretender que me duerma como si nada -Shaka lo sorprendió con un beso profundo mientras lo masturbaba con deliberada suavidad.

-Niño travieso -susurró-. Si no piensas dormir, ¿qué te gustaría? -lo provocó, con las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo-. ¿Reafirmación, eh? -continuó, dejando mostrar un dejo de perversidad en su voz. Shun ahogó un suspiro ahogado. Se movió buscando más profundidad en los movimientos, pero Shaka se lo negó como parte de su provocación.

-Te diré qué me gustaría. ¿Me complacerás, Maestro? -amenazó.

-Estoy para servirte -remató Shaka, fingiendo una reverencia con la cabeza. Shun lo besó con fuerza antes de hablar.

-Tu boca -susurró frente a sus labios. El caballero dorado le mostró una sonrisa perversa y lasciva.

-Tendrás que ser más específico -susurró con cierta malicia, disfrutando cómo su compañero se sonrojaba más y más, aun en aquella oscuridad. Shun no se dejó amedrentar.

-Quisiera sentir tu boca alrededor de mi verga. Quisiera ver cómo te la tragas entera mientras me observas con esos preciosos ojos que tienes -explicó con firmeza. Shaka se mordió el labio mientras sonreía. Lejos de escandalizarlo, las palabras de su alumno lo habían excitado a niveles excepcionales. Se relamió los labios.

-Eso es perfectamente específico, niño precioso -dijo sonriendo, antes de comenzar la tarea con obediencia.

Comenzó besando el cuello se su alumno con mucha suavidad, rozándose apenas, para luego ir bajando con delicadeza por su torso. Saboreó cada segundo, tomándose su tiempo, mostrando una reverencial adoración al cuerpo celestial que tenía enfrente. Shun se retorció levemente buscando el roce, pero el caballero se lo negó con delicadeza, provocándole ansiedad. Por eso cuando finalmente cumplió la consigna, Shun no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido ahogado. Todos esos minutos de preparación le habían dejado con la excitación a tope, con la piel sensible y el corazón incluso más. Shaka se movió por unos momentos y calculó el momento exacto en que abriría los ojos para cruzarlos con los de su alumno en descarado desafío. Verlo de ese modo por primera vez fue la perdición para Shun. Aun cuando intentó evitarlo, se derramó dentro de su boca sin siquiera haberle dado un pequeño aviso. Se sonrojó presa del bochorno pero se atrevió a mirar. Ni una gota se le había escapado al caballero, quien lo observaba con mirada amenazante mientras se relamía los labios. Shun se mordió el labio mientras disimulaba una risita nerviosa.

-Perdón -balbuceó. Shaka sonrió con calidez y se acomodó al lado de su amante para abrazarlo con dulzura.

-No te disculpes -anunció, divertido-. Eres delicioso, mi niño bueno -bromeó. Shun se sonrojó todavía más. Shaka se rio, visiblemente divertido con todo el asunto.

-¿Qué te gustaría, Maestro? -inquirió Andrómeda cambiando de tema con rapidez, desafiándolo con la misma frase que él usaba. Shaka se estiró con cierta pereza y se acomodó entre las almohadas cerrando los ojos.

-Lo que tú quieras, niño bueno -concedió-. Te cedo la decisión esta vez, sorpréndeme -amenazó, divertido-. Duérmete si estás cansado, mi cielo -Shun negó con la cabeza, levemente ofuscado por el ofrecimiento.

-Eres tan considerado y generoso siempre, Maestro -Shaka esbozó una media sonrisa con orgullo-, por eso quisiera hacer algo sólo para tu disfrute.

-¿Un premio? -bromeó el mayor. Shun asintió.

-Uno bien ganado -concedió con una sonrisa.

No le dio más tiempo de replicar. Shun le pidió que esta vez permanezca con los ojos cerrados. Comenzó a acariciarlo con deliberada lentitud por toda la extensión de su cuerpo. Le pidió permiso para privarlo del oído con una técnica recién aprendida. A Shaka nunca se le había ocurrido nada como aquello, pero vaya que le pareció una gran idea. Era puro tacto, indefenso bajo sus hábiles manos. Sintió la piel cálida y sensible como nunca antes. Los besos eran suaves, encerrando un profundo respeto por el semi dios que tenía enfrente. No podía prever de dónde vendría lo siguiente y eso lo envolvía en una dulce ansiedad. Con otra persona posiblemente se sentiría inseguro, pensando que podría atacarlo a traición sin apenas hacer esfuerzo. Pero confiaba en su niño bueno más que en nadie en el mundo. Tenía el miembro tan duro que le dolía, y deseaba más que nada un pronto alivio. Se retorció de placer buscando el cuerpo de su alumno, aunque sin mucho éxito. Supo que era una cucharada de su propia medicina. Sonrió para sus adentros cuando lo notó. Cuando finalmente la mano del muchacho envolvió su miembro para masturbarlo, no tuvo mucho que hacer. Shaka se sintió consternado del poco autocontrol que había tenido. Escuchó una suave risita de Shun y supo que el oído había vuelto. Respiró con pesadez, inflando el pecho con fuerza.

-¿Te ha gustado? -susurró el muchacho, con la voz teñida en palpable preocupación.

-Eres exquisito, mi niño dulce -concedió Shaka, con la voz levemente agitada-. Quédate siempre conmigo -rogó. Él le sonrió.

-Lo haré -concedió. El Santo de Virgo se levantó con dificultad y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño. Shun por su lado de acomodó en la cama a esperar a su amante. Cerró los ojos con pereza y no los abrió siquiera cuando sintió el peso sobre el colchón. Se dejó besar entre sueños antes de caer rendido.

Al día siguiente, Shun se despertó tarde y dedicó el día completo a la meditación. Deseaba estar lo más en paz posible antes de ir a ver a su hermano. Con todo, la próxima jornada no pudo disimular que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Shaka lo condujo por pasillos oscuros bajo el sótano, iluminados levemente por lámparas sobre el techo separadas por algunos metros. Una parte de él se alegró de que su amante hubiera mandado a Ikki a una prisión real y no a vagar por alguna horrenda parte del inframundo. No era un lujo, sin embargo. La celda no tenía baño, ni colchón, ni ninguna ventana. Sólo unos barrotes de hierro interrumpían la visión. Su Maestro le había explicado a Shun que no los protegía el metal sino el cosmos, lo que los hacía imposibles de romper. Ikki estaba sentado sobre el piso con la espalda recargada en la pared. Se veía sucio y olía a juego. Shaka torció la nariz con cierto desprecio cuando se aseguró que Shun no lo veía. Se quedó unos metros más atrás. El menor avanzó lo suficientemente cerca como para ser oído, pero no tanto como para quedar al alcance del fénix.

-¿Cómo estás, hermano? -inquirió con auténtica preocupación. Ikki lanzó una risita socarrona-. Me alegra mucho poder verte antes del juicio. Hay algunas cosas que quiero decirte -Shun resopló. Ikki no respondió, pero hizo notar que prestaba atención-. Sé que no te arrepientes de tus acciones -comenzó, con la voz rota-. Pero no importa, en verdad. Yo quisiera perdonarte -balbuceó, con dudas-. Por eso, en el juicio pediré clemencia por ti -detrás de él, Shaka negó levemente con la cabeza, en absoluto desacuerdo-. No deseo que te ejecuten, ni mucho menos. Quisiera que tengas la oportunidad de purificar tu alma y encontrar alguna felicidad, aun si dejaras de ser un caballero -admitió, bajando la mirada con cierta vergüenza. Ikki lanzó una carcajada de burla.

-Eres un cobarde. Deseas matarme, ¿no es así? Pero no puedes porque eres tan débil, en todo sentido -Shun se mordió el labio, sin poder replicar-. Te diré más. Si te tuviera al alcance, te juro que no te reconocería ni nuestra madre. Te daría tan duro que te desgarraría hasta los intestinos y te desangrarías en este piso inmundo -Shun se apartó un paso hacia atrás y se llevó una mano a la boca-. ¡La culpa es tuya, siempre ha sido tuya! ¡Eres un cobarde! -intentó continuar gritando pero no pudo hacerlo. Comprendió enseguida que había perdido el sentido del habla. Shaka tomó a Shun de la mano y lo jaló fuera con delicadeza.

-Vámonos -pidió, con la voz quebrada. Shun se dejó conducir todo el camino. Iba como en trance, sin llorar, y sin embargo sentía que toda voluntad lo había abandonado. Cuando llegaron finalmente a la planta baja, Shaka se plantó frente a él. El muchacho no subió la mirada ni tuvo ninguna reacción. El Santo de Virgo lo abrazó con fuerza-. Nada de eso es cierto, Shun. No eres ningún cobarde, ni tienes ninguna culpa -concedió. Momentos después, Andrómeda correspondió el abrazó, con escaza fuerza. Shaka lo apretó contra sí con sentido afecto. Aun con la ansiedad que eso le provocaba, respetó el silencio del muchacho-. Quizás sería bueno descansar un rato -se le ocurrió. Shun se encogió de hombros.

El muchacho se dejó guiar hasta el enorme sofá en el balcón. Allí, Shaka lo arropó con una frazada. Estaban empezando los días fríos, pero el abrigo del sol del mediodía le daba una preciosa calidez. El mayor se ubicó detrás de Shun, pasando las piernas a los lados para cobijarlo cómodamente contra su pecho. Recorrió su rostro con besos, con el corazón estrujado, sin saber realmente qué hacer para darle consuelo al hombre que amaba. Shun cerró los ojos e infló el pecho con fuerza para luego acomodarse sobre el pecho del caballero de Virgo. Le recitó una meditación sobre las fuerzas de la naturaleza, esta vez sobre los ríos y las corrientes de agua que recorrían el mundo de una punta a la otra. Dejó algunos silencios calculados y le contó a su alumno sobre la fuerza y la memoria del agua, y sobre las maravillosas criaturas que se escondían en ella. Después de un rato, una resistencia se rompió dentro de Shun y se permitió derramar lágrimas silenciosas.

-Eso es, mi niño -susurró Shaka-. Lo verdadero será revelado. Pero antes debes permitirte sentir, porque sólo así puedes sanar -explicó. Shun se llevó una mano a los ojos para refregar las lágrimas que salían a raudales.

-Es demasiado, Maestro -sollozó. Fue apenas distinguible-. No puedo aguantar tanto dolor.

-Me disculpo, mi niño bueno -Shun se preguntó por qué, pero la respuesta apareció enseguida-. He sido demasiado estricto. Te presioné para que te curaras a ti mismo del mismo modo que mi Maestro hizo conmigo, pero -se detuvo un momento, con la voz quebrada- me equivoqué. No tienes que hacerlo solo. Yo estoy contigo -susurró-. Si me permites ayudarte, no lleves solo semejante carga -Shun negó con la cabeza.

-Nadie debería ayudarme, debería ser fuerte por mí mismo -Shaka negó con la cabeza. Buscó sus labios y depositó un suave beso sobre su boca.

-Necesitar ayuda no es señal de debilidad, amor mío -explicó-. Ya lo sabes hace mucho. Pero supongo que no es momento de explicaciones. Has perdido la templanza y es evidente que no estás pensando con claridad -Shun apretó los párpados.

-¿Qué cosas horribles dices? -Shaka volvió a negar, reconociendo que debió haberse quedado callado.

-Perdón, niño bueno. No quise ofenderte -balbuceó Shaka. Shun asintió sin mucha convicción. El caballero dorado avanzó a besarlo con lentitud-. Cierra los ojos -indicó-, haremos unos ejercicios de respiración. Verás que te harán sentir un poco mejor -el muchacho asintió, aceptando la indicación más por no tener otra opción que por verdadera convicción.

Shun cerró los ojos y siguió las indicaciones de su Maestro. Respiró con profundidad, a intervalos definidos y calculados. En breves momentos sintió su pecho llenarse de aire y expandirse a cada músculo. Sintió el cuerpo flojo y sin fuerzas, como si estuviese hecho de gelatina. Agradeció el abrazo más que nunca. Poco después abrió los ojos para descubrirse en el último peldaño. El lienzo negro seguía allí, con su niño interior tan desconsolado como siempre. Resopló con frustración cuando comprendió aquello. Sin embargo, pronto apareció otra presencia acercándose a pasos lentos. Era otro niño de la misma edad, incluso más bajo que el pequeño Shun. Su cabello caía lacio y rubio como un río de oro, pero más le llamaron la atención sus ojos, que parecían incluso demasiado grandes para su rostro. Avanzó hacia el otro niño y lo abrazó con fuerza, con verdadero afecto. Le limpió las lágrimas con sus deditos regordetes y le susurró algo que no llegó a escuchar. Desde donde estaba, el muchacho sintió una calidez en su corazón que nunca había sentido antes. Esa sensación lo embargó, mezclando la angustia y la felicidad. Unas pocas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos mientras observaba impávido a los dos niños.

-Shaka -susurró con incredulidad. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro. El caballero adulto también estaba allí, en el último peldaño. Se veía espléndido, con su armadura iluminada por una luz de procedencia divina.

-Estoy aquí, mi niño -concedió, con voz dulce y melodiosa como nunca lo había oído antes.

-Pensé que nadie podía llegar al último peldaño -Shaka esbozó una sonrisa.

-Este no es el último, todavía te queda mucho por ver -explicó-. Pero sí es de los más duros. Cuando estaba entrenando, me demoré como un año entero en poder bajar.

-Oh -sólo pudo susurrar-. Que mierda -Shaka lanzó una risita.

-Este peldaño es pura honestidad, ¿lo sabías? -Shun negó con la cabeza, levemente consternado-. Quizás aquí tengas que aprender a ser paciente -resopló con hartazgo.

-¿Por qué has venido aquí, Maestro? -inquirió, sin siquiera considerar que estaba siendo más grosero de lo que sería normalmente. Shaka se encogió de hombros.

-Para cuidar de ti -admitió, y señaló a los dos niños con la cabeza-. Ese es el abrazo más sincero que puedo darte -Shun asintió y apretó los labios en una fina línea.

-Gracias -balbuceó, con la voz rota. Shaka tomó una de las manos de Shun y entrelazó los dedos.

-Espero poder ayudar, niño prodigio -anunció, esbozando una sonrisa cálida con las comisuras de los labios. El muchacho subió una ceja con cierta confusión-. Cuando llegaste aquí tenías claras cuáles eran las heridas de tu niño interior. La mayoría de las personas ni siquiera sabe por qué se siente herida. El ego les nubla y tardan mucho en comprender la verdad, o no la comprenden jamás.

-¿Todos están heridos, Maestro? -Shaka asintió-. ¿Qué viste cuando llegaste aquí por primera vez? -Shaka negó con la cabeza mientras reía.

-Nada -susurró-. Es verdad cuando me llaman soberbio a mis espaldas. Este peldaño me rompió tanto que me ha dado una terrible lección de humildad -suspiró con pesar-. Cuando era un niño en Delhi dejé morir a mis padres. Estaban sufriendo y sólo quería que dejen de sufrir. La culpa de pensar que podría haber hecho algo más me persiguió por mucho tiempo. Hasta que llegué aquí a ser apaleado por las verdades del alma -anunció, con una media sonrisa-. Una culpa que yo ni siquiera sabía que guardaba.

-Vaya. Lo siento -susurró Shun-. Supongo que la culpa es algo que compartimos -Shaka asintió.

-Niño prodigio -repitió-. Cuando termine mis servicios y te quedes con la armadura me dejarás en ridículo -anunció sonriendo-. No podría estar más orgulloso, mi cielo.

-Yo no creo eso -admitió Shun-. No creo llegarte jamás ni a los talones -balbuceó. Shaka negó con la cabeza.

-No lo vez ahora porque eres inexperto -explicó Shaka-. Pero es la verdad -sonrió-. Harás cosas increíbles, que ni tú ni yo podemos siquiera imaginarnos todavía -Shun se encogió de hombros-. ¿Has puesto alguien más en este peldaño? -Shun negó-. ¿Te has imaginado cómo se comportaría tu niño interior junto a su hermano de la misma edad?

-Supongo que jugarían juntos. Cuando era un niño sufría mucho el frío. Siempre quería estar abrazado. A Ikki no le gustaba mucho el contacto físico -resopló-. Siempre estaba exigiéndole atención.

-¿Vez el patrón? -Shun asintió, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Eso ya pertenece al pasado. Ya no soy ese niño -Shaka asintió-. Cuando estaba triste tampoco se permitía el abrazo. Pero jugaba a hacerme cosquillas, para hacerme reír. Era divertido -recordó con añoranza.

-¿Por qué crees que Ikki no quería abrazos cuando era niño? -inquirió Shaka.

-Estaba herido -dijo Shun encogiéndose de hombros-. Supongo que su herida radicaba en el merecimiento. No quería afecto porque no se sentía merecedor de él. Quizás sea un problema de abandono, no estoy seguro.

-Todos son tus espejos, todos son tus maestros -recitó Shaka. Shun escondió el rostro entre las manos y sollozó con fuerza-. ¿Crees que el niño Shun lo abrazaría ahora mismo?

-Por supuesto -reconoció entre sollozos.

-¿Crees que el adulto Shun también lo haría? -continuó.

-No lo sé -admitió-. No me siento muy adulto ahora mismo. Diecisiete años no son muchos -Shaka lanzó una risita-. Creo que nunca te he preguntado qué edad tienes tú, Maestro.

-Veinticuatro, que tampoco son muchos -bromeó-. No cambies de tema, creo que hemos encontrado algo -indicó con seriedad-. ¿Crees que deberías encontrar una respuesta? ¿O prefieres estar realmente cómodo con la incertidumbre? -Shun negó.

-Preferiría tener una respuesta -reconoció-. Lo abrazaría si las cosas fuesen como cuando éramos niños -Shaka se encogió de hombros.

-Ya no eres ese niño, lo has dicho tú mismo -Shun resopló con hartazgo-. Ten paciencia, mi niño. Al menos ya has encontrado una pregunta apropiada. Ahora puedes comenzar a buscar tu respuesta.

-Es tan doloroso -admitió, con un hilo de voz-. No sé si pueda soportarlo -en ese momento, Shun observó cómo los dos niños volvían a abrazarse con fuerza. Sintió nuevamente calidez en su corazón. A su lado, Shaka le sonrió con dulzura.

-Sé que si -afirmó-. No tienes que llevarlo solo, mi niño. Estaré aquí contigo cuando sientas que no tienes fuerzas, para sostenerte y abrazarte cuando lo necesites -Shun dejó caer lágrimas de gratitud. Observó que el niño que era él mismo le susurraba algo a su compañero en el oído.

-¿Qué están diciendo? -inquirió Shun. Shaka se encogió de hombros.

-Que se aman -afirmó con naturalidad-. Las cosas son más simples cuando eres un niño, ¿no te parece? -Shun asintió-. Puedes hacerlo simple cuando tienes enfrente la verdad y la miras directamente, sin vueltas ni trampas.

-Con esta edad es tan difícil decirlo -Shaka sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Decirlo es para el ego, el alma lo sabe.

-Sí, lo sé, pero me gustaría poder darle un mimo a nuestro ego de vez en cuando -Shaka volvió a reír con gusto.

-Cuando quieras -aceptó, divertido-. Muchas veces es difícil ver la verdad a los ojos. Muchas verdades son dolorosas. Lo bueno es que tienes el alma más valiente que he visto en la vida entera -admitió, sonriendo-. Creo que ya es tiempo de descansar -anunció Shaka-. Será mejor que el esfuerzo sea paulatino, no quiero que te hagas daño. Ahora toca comer y dormir.

Ya era de noche cuando Shun abrió los ojos, y tuvo que parpadear un par de veces y refregarse antes de ver con nitidez. Observó el Santuario espléndidamente bajo el balcón y las montañas más allá. Shaka aun lo abrazaba con delicadeza contra su pecho, pasando las piernas a los lados. Sintió frío y se tapó con la frazada hasta el cuello, fijándose que al otro caballero no le quedaran los pies descubiertos. Suspiró con profundidad mientras repasaba todo lo que había aprendido en el peldaño al que había descendido. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Shaka y acarició el dorso de sus manos con los pulgares. Lo escuchó ronronear levemente.

-¿Estás despierto? -susurró por lo bajo. Shaka asintió apenas. Shun apretó los labios por unos momentos, en profunda reflexión-. Te amo -susurró, con la voz temblorosa.

-Y yo a ti, mi niño precioso -susurró-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-No lo sé -admitió Shun por lo bajo.

-Bueno, no pasa nada -lo consoló Shaka-. ¿Tienes hambre? -Shun asintió.

-¿Han pasado muchos días? -inquirió.

-Cinco para ser exactos -le informó Shaka-. En este punto creo que no deberías ayunar por tanto tiempo. Necesitarás fuerza -Shun subió una ceja.

-¿Ya ha empezado el juicio? -Shaka se encogió de hombros.

-Me habrán excusado, supongo. De otro modo alguien habría venido a llamarme -admitió-. Es lo correcto, no soy imparcial -Shun asintió-. Pero además he descubierto que no me importa, no realmente. Es más importante estar aquí para ayudarte que albergar sentimientos de venganza -Shaka abrió los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa cálida a su alumno-. Te has dado cuenta de eso hace días, ¿a que sí? Te dije que me dejarías en ridículo -afirmó.

Cuando volvieron dentro del templo, Shaka encontró un pequeño mensaje de Mu en un papel pegado con un imán en la puerta de la heladera. Lo leyó con falso interés y resopló con hartazgo. El juicio sería al día siguiente y sería el encargado de trasladar al prisionero hasta las estancias del Patriarca. Realmente no tenía ninguna voluntad de hacerlo, pero no se atrevió a negarse. Descubrió que lo habían excusado como juez y eso era bueno. Decidió bajar al calabozo a chequear el estado del fénix antes de cenar. Descendió solo por las escaleras y pasillos levemente iluminados. Estaba realmente cansado por el esfuerzo y la idea de madrugar por culpa de Ikki no le resultaba en absoluto atractiva. Tuvo que abrir los ojos cuando llegó a la celda y no percibió ningún cosmos. Estaba vacía. Dos barrotes estaban rotos. Maldijo su mala suerte y corrió nuevamente a la planta baja con desesperación. Para su fortuna, Shun se encontraba cocinando sin enterarse de nada. El caballero dorado lanzó el aire contenido y se desplomó sobre una silla.

-¿Está todo bien, Maestro? -inquirió el muchacho. Shaka se agarró la sien con las dos manos y respiró a consciencia intentando no caer presa de sus emociones. Tragó saliva con fuerza.

-No está en el calabozo -balbuceó-, con un demonio.

-¿Cómo que no está en el calabozo? –balbuceó Shun con incredulidad-. ¿Cómo es eso posible? –continuó-. ¿Podría estar por aquí? –Shaka asintió con visible pesar. Sintió en aquel momento una vergüenza que jamás había sentido antes. Saber que su impericia podría herir al hombre que amaba le hizo sentir sucio.

-Lo siento –susurró, sin levantar siquiera la cabeza. Shun se sentó a su lado y tomó su antebrazo, haciéndole una leve caricia.

-No es culpa tuya –prosiguió el muchacho-. ¿Cómo podría? –el caballero negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-He sido un pésimo carcelero, he aquí las consecuencias. En mi egoísmo, he faltado a mis obligaciones –explicó-. Lo que me lastima no es mi humillación personal, sino que podría hacerte daño. Eso sí que no podría perdonármelo –sollozó, escondiendo las lágrimas que luchaba por prohibirse-. Si no fuera tu hermano juro que lo habría ejecutado sin que me temblara el pulso –admitió, con la voz rota.

-Maestro –comenzó Shun, en un susurro-. No sé qué sea esa criatura que ha tenido la desgracia de venir aquí, pero te juro que ya no es mi hermano –dejó salir el aire contenido-. No entiendo qué ha ocurrido. No entiendo por qué… pero mi hermano no es así.

-Te creo, niño bueno –admitió-. No dejaré que te lastime. No me despegaré de ti ni en la ducha. No dormiré tranquilo hasta no hallarlo –Shun esbozó una sonrisa triste. Jamás antes había visto al poderoso Shaka tan vulnerable, llorando sin contenerse y embargado por la culpa. Jamás lo había visto fallar pero supo que los errores eran algo que el prolijo caballero rara vez se permitía. Se había disculpado demasiadas veces para su gusto en los últimos días. Hundió el rostro entre las manos para esconderse de la mirada del muchacho-. No te merezco. No soy digno –sollozó.

-No digas tonterías –bufó Shun-. Eres increíble tal como eres, con aciertos y errores.

-Errores –repitió el rubio por lo bajo, encerrando profundo desprecio por la palabra. Shun lo abrazó.

-Eres hermoso –balbuceó-. Tienes un alma pura. Imagino que no muchos te han visto así como te veo ahora –Shaka asintió con palpable pesar-. Me encanta poder ser tu testigo. Cuando te veo tan vulnerable, puedo verte sin obstáculos del ego. Entonces, te amo más que nunca –Shaka lloró en silencio y se dejó abrazar, oyendo los latidos de sus corazones juntos.

-Niño prodigio –concedió-. No, nunca me había dejado ver así –admitió, preguntándose si le molestaba o no sentirse tan expuesto. Se sentía al mismo tiempo orgulloso y consternado del progreso de su alumno y pareja, a la vez que desnudaba su propia alma. Sabía que no había vuelta atrás. Ya no concebía el resto de su vida sin él. Por eso la posibilidad de perderlo a la fuerza se le hacía tan intolerable.

-¿Reafirmación? –inquirió Shun con cierta picardía. No esperó respuesta y avanzó a besarlo con dulzura. Momentos después, Shaka negó con la cabeza y se apartó.

-Necesito reafirmación, de veras que sí –admitió-. Pero no puedo bajar la guardia. Tengo que hacer algo para limpiar mi honor –anunció, mientras se ponía de pie-. Acompáñame –pidió.

-Mu ha estado aquí para dejar ese mensaje. Quizás él tenga alguna novedad –Shaka negó con la cabeza.

-No se habrá molestado en caminar todos esos kilómetros por semejante cosa. Seguramente teletransportó el papel y ya. Siempre lo hace –explicó, encogiéndose de hombros. Shun asintió con cierta frustración porque la sencilla solución no se le había ocurrido antes.

Se levantó junto a su Maestro y lo siguió por todos los pasillos del templo, con los ojos bien abiertos y el cosmos atento. Recorrieron rincones que Shun nunca imaginó existirían dentro de la Casa de Virgo. Pasaron muchas horas, hasta la madrugada. Ambos iban en silencio, envueltos en un aire pegajoso y denso. Ninguno de los dos deseaba admitir el inmundo cansancio que los envolvía. Al amanecer, Shun recargó la espalda contra una pared cualquiera y cerró los ojos. Los párpados le ardían y los músculos estaban flojos, cuyo dolor demostraba que se encontraban agobiados. Shaka lo tomó por la muñeca con cuidado. Como no esperaba eso, Shun dio un respingo de alerta antes de comprender que era su Maestro quien lo apresaba delicadamente. Fue entonces que Shaka comprendió que Shun estaba lo bastante asustado como para no querer cerrar los párpados, y lo bastante cansado como para fallar en distinguir un cosmos de otro, aun entre personas conocidas. Así fue que le propuso suspender la búsqueda por unas horas para dormir. Por supuesto que él no tenía pensado hacerlo. Se quedó sentado a los pies de su cama, a la espera de que su atacante apareciera de improvisto. Cuando pensó en aquello lo consideró demencial. Ya estaba deseando tener al Fénix entre las manos y quebrarle el cuello con un ruido seco. Le apenó pensar aquello, pero el miedo que sentía por Shun se reducía a un básico instinto animal.

Había pasado unas horas absolutamente alerta mientras velaba por el sueño de su niño bueno, escuchando sus suaves ronquidos como si fueran un coro de ángeles. Fue ese sentimiento de alerta lo que le permitió atacar primero. El poder que el Fénix le demostró le hizo comprender tardíamente que podrían envolverse en una batalla de mil días. No le importó. Era puro instinto, sin preocuparle las consecuencias de sus actos. No le importó el afecto del muchacho por su hermano ni mucho menos las honorables obligaciones que correspondían a su investidura. No pudo pensar nada más que en la conservación física de los aliados, como si fuese una bestia oscura. Se daba cuenta que a su enemigo le pasaba algo muy similar, sino, exactamente lo mismo. No pensó en eso ni sintió ningún pesar. Luchó con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz. Las condiciones estaban igualadas. Ambos llevaban varios días sin probar bocado y haber apenas descansado. Se sintió descuidado e indigno, pero no le importó recuperar su honor. Habitaciones enteras de su precioso templo se hicieron pedazos. Sentía un dolor inconmensurable con las llamas del fénix derritiéndole la piel. Luego, todo fue oscuridad.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, más por obligación que por otra cosa, se encontraba en el último peldaño en estado de meditación. Estaba solo en el conocido lienzo negro. No tenía recuerdos de lo que finalmente había ocurrido en la batalla, pero estar allí de improviso no auguraba nada bueno. Respiró con dificultad. Sentía que los pulmones le quemaban y cada exhalación era dolorosa. Deliberadamente ejercitó su respiración hasta que se calmó. Cuando logró un precario estado de paz fue que vio a su niño interior. Sonrió con añoranza, recordando su primera vez allí. Avanzó hacia el niño, se arrodilló para quedar a su altura y abrió los brazos para invitarlo a un abrazo. El pequeño Shaka obedeció y se lanzó al pecho de su versión adulta. El caballero acarició su cabeza mientras dejaba que el niño llorara con desconsuelo, canturreando en susurros. Sabía qué le dolía, las heridas del alma estaban frescas y debía permitirse un consuelo. Hacía tanto que no se encontraba realmente con ese niño que le conmovió comprender qué poco había cambiado a través de los años.

-Eres patético -acusó la versión infantil de Shaka, señalándolo con su dedito-. No has sido capaz de mantener encerrado a un maldito caballero de bronce, ni has sido capaz de vencerlo en batalla. En vano llevas una armadura de oro -afirmó con dureza-. El poder de tu corazón ni siquiera ha sido suficiente para proteger a un ser amado -Shaka apretó los párpados con fuerza, sin molestarse en disimular el dolor que le provocaban las palabras que se endilgaba a sí mismo-. Sólo eres soberbia y charlatanería. Eres un farsante -concluyó el niño. Shaka lloró con verdadera angustia. Sabía a consciencia que para salir de ese peldaño tendría que hacer las paces consigo mismo, pero sentía un dolor tan grande que todas las fuerzas lo habían abandonado. Lloró con autocompasión por un tiempo que le pareció eterno. Luego observó a otro niño llegar a abrazar al pequeño Shaka con poderosa fuerza y ternura. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

-Maestro -susurró. Shaka asintió, sin subir la mirada. Shun lo abrazó-. Todo estará bien -afirmó.

-¿Viniste a verme sufrir? -sollozó, notando que era su orgullo herido el que hablaba. Shun negó con la cabeza.

-Vine a abrazarte -admitió-, y a traerte un mensaje, que es el siguiente. Es hora de despertar -recitó con una sonrisa. El caballero dorado asintió.

-¿Todavía me amas, mi niño? -Shun asintió.

-Por supuesto -se remojó los labios-. ¿Te amas a ti mismo? -Shaka evitó dar cualquier tipo de respuesta mientras reflexionaba-. No seas tan duro contigo. Cualquiera puede equivocarse sin que eso le reste valor. Quizás esa sea la lección que debas aprender aquí, a ser más amable con tu niño interior -lanzó el aire contenido-. Siempre puedes meditar. Pero ahora recuerda el mensaje, despierta.

-De acuerdo, niño prodigio -concedió-. Voy a necesitar reafirmación cuando te vea -susurró, con cierta vergüenza.

-Te consentiré -afirmó-, te lo mereces -sonrió con dulzura y esa sonrisa fue lo último que vio en aquella meditación.

Abrió los ojos con mucha dificultad, como si pesaran lo que una montaña sobre sí. Lo primero que vio fue una lámpara de luz fría y potente sobre un cielo raso blanco. Se preguntó dónde estaba. Luego sintió frío, como si nadara bajo un glaciar. Todo le dolía. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, comprendiendo enseguida que estaba hospitalizado. Eso le llenó de vergüenza. Nunca antes había estado en un hospital como la gente corriente. Su orgullo de caballero se sintió herido. Luego reconoció que era una trampa del ego y lo desechó a conciencia, agradeciendo para sus adentros la labor de los profesionales que lo habrían ayudado. Pudo ver el torso y los brazos cubiertos de vendas humedecidas con alguna sustancia. Sentía algo rígido y doloroso atravesado en la garganta. Intentó hablar pero no fue capaz. Escuchó pasos cercanos y un cosmos poderoso. Buscó con la mirada, con lo poco que podía recorrer el campo visual. Cruzó la mirada con una mujer flaca como una espiga de trigo, de grandes ojos azules y cabello rubio que llevaba inusualmente corto. La siguió con los ojos en un ruego silencioso.

-Shaka-Sama -habló finalmente-. Soy Erda de Casiopea -se presentó-, Santia de la guardia personal de Athena. Desde que llegó aquí, me he encargado de usted -Shaka intentó asentir pero no pudo permitirse el movimiento. Apretó los párpados. Hubiera gritado de dolor si hubiera podido-. Lo siento, señor. Debe tener preguntas. Podemos discutirlas con telequinesis si lo prefiere -el caballero se sintió agradecido. Cerró los ojos y concentró su cosmos.

-Gracias -afirmó, haciendo uso de su maltrecho cosmos-. No es mi intención ser grosero, pero sí tengo muchas preguntas.

-Es normal, señor -respondió Erda sin hablar-. Sólo le pediré que evite los movimientos. Ha llegado aquí hace trece días -explicó-. Aún estamos en el Santuario, por cierto. Ha sido herido en batalla.

-Lo recuerdo, pero temo que en medio de la batalla he perdido la consciencia y no conozco su desenlace -le informó Shaka-. No espero una victoria, ni mucho menos -intentó bromear. Erda lanzó una risita amable.

-No se puede ganar siempre, señor -admitió ella-. La mayor parte de las heridas son quemaduras de tercer grado -explicó-. Luego están los pulmones, que han sido dañados por la inhalación de humo a gran temperatura. Por eso el respirador -Shaka maldijo al espantoso aparato para sus adentros.

-Es muy doloroso -se lamentó-. ¿Cuándo podría deshacerme de él? -Erda negó con la cabeza.

-En pocos días, si todo sigue bien. Está respondiendo bien a la medicación y los pulmones están mejorando sin ningún problema -ella sonrió-. Es un paciente perfecto, todo está marchando bien -Shaka meditó un momento antes de atreverse a preguntar.

-Entonces, ¿no me voy a morir? -inquirió, con verdadera angustia. Erda lanzó una risa alegre sin enterarse de la batalla interior que libraba el caballero.

-¡Qué cosas dice! En poco tiempo esto será sólo un mal recuerdo -anunció con una sonrisa cálida.

-¿Ha venido aquí mi discípulo? ¿Podrías llamarlo, por favor? -inquirió él con desmedida ansiedad. Erda lanzó un resoplido.

-Ese es el chiquillo ansioso y desesperante que no me deja trabajar -bromeó-. Los menores de edad no pueden entrar a la terapia intensiva. Pero no creo que eso lo desanime. Me persigue hasta en la máquina de café -anunció sonriendo-. Puedo darle un mensaje la próxima vez que lo vea, si le parece bien -Shaka sonrió para sus adentros recordando con cierto bochorno que Shun todavía no cumplía los dieciocho años.

-Sólo infórmale que estoy despierto, por favor. Seguramente se alegrará -anunció con educación-. ¿Ha venido alguien más? -inquirió, buscando la ansiada reafirmación.

-Muchas personas han venido. Tiene mucha gente que se preocupa por usted, señor -Shaka se encogió de hombros mentalmente. Observó que Erda manipulaba algunos instrumentos con concentración-. Un poco de analgésico -explicó-. Volveré un poco más tarde, permiso -anunció, inclinando la cabeza respetuosamente.

Shaka le agradeció y enseguida volvió a cerrar los ojos. Intentó volver a meditar pero el dolor lo distrajo. Repasó las hirientes palabras de su niño interior e hizo un esfuerzo consciente para no derramar lágrimas de autocompasión, sabiendo que no lo iba a llevar a ningún lado. Se castigó a sí mismo por no ser capaz de estar en paz. Después de un rato una resistencia se rompió dentro de sí y recordó las palabras de Shun. Decidió intentarlo y no ser tan duro consigo mismo. Intentó pensar en recuerdos alegres. Al rato, escuchó pasos y un cosmos conocido que se acercaba, aunque sintió una leve decepción cuando supo que no era su niño bueno.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Estás despierto como para escucharme? -inquirió el recién llegado, un tanto divertido con la acusación.

-Estoy despierto -contestó con telequinesis.

-Hay algo que quiero que veas -Shaka abrió los ojos con cierta curiosidad para encontrar la mirada con la del Santo de Aries. Iba sonriendo como si hubiera ganado un gran premio. Entonces recordó que hacía muchos días que dormía, así que le permitió la emoción sin contradecirlo. Le mostró un bonito ramo de flores coloridas, que había ubicado en un vaso plástico-. Kiki te envía unas florcitas -bromeó-, pero no es cualquier cosa. Ha cortado una de cada templo -anunció sonriendo. Shaka hubiera sonreído con él si hubiera podido.

-Es una dulzura -reconoció-. Agradécele y dale un buen abrazo por mí -Mu lanzó una risita.

-En mi vida pensé que vería al calculador Santo de Virgo hablando de abrazos -bromeó.

-Para ser justos, todos se ponen sensibles después de una paliza -anunció-. Además, la cosa horrible que tengo en la garganta me sigue apaleando -Mu bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento -se remojó los labios e hizo una pausa antes de cambiar de tema-. Soñé contigo. Recordé cuando nos conocimos. ¿Te acuerdas? -sonrió, risueño. Shaka intentó resoplar pero el aire no tuvo salida. Torció las cejas con desagrado-. Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en esas noches en Jamir, pero mi inconsciente me lo ha recordado -sonrió de lado, con una mirada desafiante.

-No me apetece recordar -contradijo Shaka-. Estoy sufriendo. ¿Eres mi amigo o no? -inquirió, visiblemente irritado. Mu no se dejó amedrentar por la dureza de la pregunta.

-Pues claro. Los amigos no se mienten, ¿no te parece? -Shaka se preguntó a dónde quería llegar-. En ese momento, además de descubrir el muy fácil camino hacia tu culo también descubrí que a mí no me puedes ocultar nada. Puedes hacerte el desentendido con Aldebarán, Milo y Aioria, pero a mí no puedes mentirme.

-Basta -rogó Shaka, al borde de las lágrimas-. Tuviste diez malditos años para jugar al niño despechado si hubieras querido hacerlo.

-Ocho años -corrigió Mu, subiendo un dedo.

-¿Qué quieres, Mu? ¿Para qué demonios has venido aquí? -el ariano negó con la cabeza.

-Te has enamorado, Shaka -anunció.

-¿Eso te molesta? -Mu asintió-. Suenas ridículo echándome en cara algo que ocurrió hace un millón de años -lágrimas amargas salieron sin permiso.

-Ridículo -repitió por lo bajo-. ¿Sabes qué es ridículo? -lanzó una risita triste-. Te he visto retozando como un crío de secundaria con tu discípulo. Ni me molestaré en echarte el discurso del menor de edad -Shaka puso los ojos en blanco-, ni te preguntaré qué tiene él que no tenga yo -agregó por lo bajo, mirando al piso. Shaka entrecerró los ojos-. Lo que sí tengo para decirte es que te has descuidado. Has dejado que tus sentimientos se interpongan en tu poder y ahora sólo eres una sombra del magnífico guerrero que solías ser. Me da pena.

-Te doy pena -repitió con sarcasmo-. Te da pena porque en tu egoísmo prefieres verme desdichado que verme feliz, maldita sea. Y te dices mi amigo -acusó. Mu se encogió de hombros.

-No te vez feliz -afirmó.

-¿De quién es la culpa, eh? -discutió-. Así que me has visto. ¿No habrás sido tú quien soltó a mi prisionero, no? -Mu negó con la cabeza y apretó los párpados, dejando salir lágrimas amargas.

-Yo también estoy sufriendo -anunció-. No permitiré semejante acusación. Puede que esté dolido y celoso, pero no soy mala persona. Además, no me olvido mis obligaciones como Caballero, algo que tú no puedes afirmar. Jamás soltaría un criminal convicto, mucho menos para poner en riesgo a mis camaradas. Tendré defectos pero al menos mantengo mi honor.

-De acuerdo, Mu. Discúlpame por haber preguntado. Sé que no eres mala persona -el ariano negó con la cabeza y tomó la muñeca de Shaka con suavidad.

-Igual lo entiendo -se mordió el labio y se limpió las lágrimas sin delicadeza-. Dejé que el dolor hablara por mí. Te deseo felicidad -suspiró con pesar-. Aun así, algo vas a tener que hacer para equilibrar tu cosmos. No es posible que un mocoso de bronce te haya dejado en este estado -Shaka intentó resoplar.

-No tienes que decírmelo -admitió-. Encontraré una solución, siempre lo hago -afirmó, dándose aires de grandeza que ni él mismo se creyó. Mu lanzó una risita y se levantó. Lo besó en la frente con dulzura.

-Sé que sí -afirmó-. Cuentas conmigo, ya lo sabes -Shaka asintió levemente.

Mu salió de la habitación caminando a paso pesado y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No estaba permitido detenerse en el pasillo de la terapia intensiva, por lo que antes de hacer nada tenía que salir del corredor. Cuando atravesó las puertas dobles se permitió detenerse junto a una columna apartada. Apoyó una mano sobre ella y con la otra se tapó los ojos para disimular que lloraba a raudales. Había intentado enfadarse y había fracasado. No estaba enfadado con Shaka. La soledad que sentía le estrujaba el alma. Lloró con fuerza por unos minutos, sin permitirse pensamiento alguno, entregado a las lágrimas. Sintió un cosmos conocido y maldijo su mala suerte, pero no levantó la cabeza con la esperanza de no ser visto. Momentos después no tuvo opción. Allí estaba el muchacho de ojos verdes frente a él, a quien querría responsabilizar de todos los males, pero no pudo hacerlo. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos con cierto miedo. Observó que le tembló el labio inferior.

-Mu-Sama -balbuceó. También le tembló la voz-. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Ha pasado algo? -recién entonces Mu notó qué mal se veía estar llorando desconsoladamente en la puerta de la terapia intensiva. Negó con la cabeza.

-Tuvimos una gran discusión -afirmó. Shun lanzó el aire, visiblemente aliviado por la noticia.

-A veces es muy difícil hablar con mi Maestro -lo consoló el muchacho rudimentariamente-. Me imagino que debe estar de un humor espantoso, gruñéndole a todo el mundo -Mu lanzó una risita.

-Sí, tienes razón -admitió, encogiéndose de hombros-. Volveré a la Casa de Aries -anunció, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida. Shun lo siguió.

-Espere, Mu-Sama, no puedo dejar que se vaya así. No es correcto -explicó, usando las mismas palabras que usaría su Maestro-. Siéntese un momento, deje que le traiga un café o algo -Mu suspiró con hartazgo y negó con la cabeza.

-Eres tan jodidamente amable -lanzó, con una risita triste. Shun se preguntó a qué venía eso pero decidió no preguntar-. No hace falta que te preocupes por mí. Ya va a pasar -anunció, encogiéndose de hombros.

-De acuerdo -concedió Shun, comprendiendo que no era buena idea insistir-. Avíseme que ha llegado bien. ¿Tiene mi número no? -Mu asintió, un tanto abochornado-. Escríbame si necesita algo, de veras -ofreció con sinceridad, en un intento de reparar el daño que aparentemente su Maestro le había hecho. No imaginaba que sus amables gestos en realidad acrecentaban el dolor del caballero de Aries. Se fue sin decir más nada, y no volvió a visitar a su amigo mientras estuvo en el hospital.

Cuando se quedó solo, Shun hizo lo mismo que venía haciendo por los últimos trece días. Se sentó en la sala de espera y meditó por un rato. A veces buscaba a Shaka por los peldaños del alma, pero otras veces le apetecía meditar en soledad. Pensaba en su hermano y en cómo había cambiado con los años. Recordaba cada alegría y cada dolor y volvía a vivirlos en su interior con la misma secuencia y orden. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, había dejado de culparse tan intensamente. Intentó ser amable consigo mismo recordando algo que le había dijo Shaka. La compasión, si no nos incluye a nosotros mismos, está incompleta. Poco se imaginaba que su Maestro necesitaba recordar ese concepto. De vez en cuando les enviaba su cosmos a su hermano y a su Maestro, en un intento por consolarlos. Sabía que Shaka podía sentirlo con todo gusto y a su vez le retribuía, aunque el cosmos dorado se notaba herido y débil. Aun así, le daba calidez en el alma. De su hermano nunca obtuvo respuesta, pero no dejó de intentarlo. Los días pasados le habían cambiado la perspectiva. No odiaba a su hermano, ni mucho menos. Tampoco había logrado perdonarlo, pero supuso que podría hacerlo algún día, en un tiempo.

Varios caballeros pasaban por allí con la intención de ver a Shaka. Todos saludaban a Shun con amabilidad y ofrecían sus servicios, mientras él se ponía a su disposición con honestidad. Aunque los envidiaba un poco, agradecía su presencia. Ellos eran los encargados de alegrar al Santo de Virgo y de transmitirle sus mensajes de vez en cuando. Fue cuatro días después de la última visita de Mu que Erda se acercó a Shun con mucha seriedad. En esos momentos al caballero de Andrómeda el corazón le daba un vuelco. Esta vez eran buenas noticias. La Santia le explicó que trasladarían a Shaka a una habitación normal, donde sí podría visitarlo. Además, finalmente le quitarían el respirador. El muchacho hubiera saltado de alegría si hubiera tenido más confianza con ella. Tuvo que esperar ansiosamente por casi una hora hasta que la Santia le pidió que la siguiera por ascensores y pasillos hasta el otro lado de la edificación. Mientras caminaban, Erda le explicaba el doloroso procedimiento para quitar el respirador. Normalmente lo haría una enfermera, pero sintió que sería más respetuoso con su superior si lo hacía personalmente. Shun no vio sentido en objetar, así que se mostró de acuerdo.

El muchacho ingresó primero a la habitación. Al ver a Shaka tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no lanzarse a llorar allí mismo. No había imaginado nunca que sería testigo de semejante sufrimiento, que era palpable para él, en cuerpo y alma. Erda saludó a Shaka pero no obtuvo respuesta audible. Enseguida, Shun comprendió que utilizaba la telequinesis. Le dio algunas indicaciones a Shun poniendo énfasis en que no debía asustarse, que quizás pareciera que el caballero se ahogaba o quizás vomitara. Shun se entristeció cuando comprendió la humillación que debía estar sintiendo su Maestro al escuchar todo aquello, y la fuerza que pondría por evitarlo. El doloroso procedimiento duró unos minutos y ocurrió todo lo que la Santia había predicho. Una parte de Shun se alegró de poder ver el bello rostro de su Maestro y amante sin obstáculos, aunque no se veía particularmente bien. Los labios estaban secos y agrietados, con eventuales gotas de sangre seca, producto de tanto tiempo sin humedecerlos. Erda le limpió el rostro con un trapo húmedo. Shun negó con la cabeza.

-Yo lo haré -anunció, imaginando que si Shaka iba a tener que humillarse ante alguien, sería menos doloroso que fuese frente a alguien de su confianza. La Santia no objetó y poco después los dejó solos en la habitación. Shun continuó con la sencilla tarea. Limpió el trapo y le humedeció los labios con delicadeza-. Hola -susurró. Shaka torció las comisuras de los labios con una leve sonrisa.

-Hola, niño bueno -saludó en forma inaudible. Shun se sorprendió cuando escuchó la telequinesis dentro de su cabeza-. Te extrañé -admitió. El muchacho sirvió un vaso con agua y le dio de beber a su Maestro despacio mientras lo sostenía de la nuca con delicadeza.

-Yo también -concedió-. ¿Me dejarás ver tus ojos? -pidió Shun con una falsa picardía. Shaka obedeció, dejando en claro que esos preciosos luceros turquesa habían visto días mejores. Shun lo besó sobre los labios con inusitada delicadeza. Esa demostración fue para el caballero dorado la gota que rebasó su autocontrol. Apretó los párpados y dejó salir lágrimas amargas. Andrómeda las limpió con los nudillos-. Todo irá bien -susurró-, te lo prometo. No seas tan duro contigo mismo -Shaka asintió, intentando en vano obedecer.

-Siento mucha vergüenza -admitió Shaka-. Todo el asunto… debí manejarlo mejor. He actuado como un caprichoso idiota y te he hecho sufrir. Perdóname -Shun volvió a besarlo.

-No hay nada que perdonar, Maestro -respondió el muchacho-. Nada de eso es culpa tuya. Te diré algo más: gracias a ti he alcanzado un maravilloso éxito en la comprensión de mi séptimo sentido.

-Tú me salvaste ¿verdad? -siguió, mientras se relamía los labios-. Cuando tienes la voluntad de proteger a alguien, tu cosmos se hace más fuerte -Shun asintió-. Eso habla peor de mí.

-La culpa es una trampa del ego, Maestro -Shaka se sintió ofuscado porque eso ya lo sabía-. La compasión, si no te incluye, está incompleta -tomó aire y siguió-. Llevé a mi hermano ante Athena y ahora yace encerrado en Cabo Sunión. Nuestro vecino Aioria me ayudó bastante -admitió, con una sonrisa-. Mu te teletransportó hasta aquí, porque no había tiempo que perder. Como vez, a mucha gente le importas mucho -dijo sonriendo-. Algo ocurre que no estás en paz, Maestro -siguió con solemnidad-. No me creo que tú no conozcas cuáles son tus heridas. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? -inquirió, mientras continuaba limpiando las lágrimas de su Maestro.

-La verdad, niño bueno, me preocupa haber perdido parte de mi poder -admitió-. Me avergüenza haber dejado a Ikki me pegara semejante paliza -Shun sonrió con añoranza-. Mu me ha dicho que la culpa es de mis sentimientos hacia ti, que el amor me ha paralizado -el muchacho bajó la mirada.

-No creo -susurró-. Porque si así fuera, yo también sería más débil, pero ha ocurrido lo contrario -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Shaka subió una ceja-. No quise decir que seas débil, no lo eres. Creo que no elegí bien las palabras -se excusó.

-Tendrás que pagarme con reafirmación -discutió Shaka en un intento por descomprimir la tensión y angustia que sentía. Shun lo besó con sentido afecto, recorriendo su rostro con besos delicados. Se dejó mimar por unos minutos que sintió como una caricia para su alma.

-Te amo, Shaka de Virgo -susurró frente a sus labios-. No te olvides. Amate a ti también, recuerda que eres lo más importante del universo. Abraza ese niño pequeño que está tan enfadado -Shaka asintió con angustia. Shun lo abrazó por unos momentos.

-Eres un bálsamo para mi alma, mi niño precioso -sollozó-. Te amo tanto -admitió.

-¿Por eso has discutido con Mu-Sama? -inquirió de pronto-. Lo he visto llorar. Sé distinguir las lágrimas de impotencia de una discusión malhumorada de las dolorosas lágrimas de un alma herida.

-Sé que sabes, niño prodigio -resopló-. Está celoso de ti -admitió-, casi lo mando a la mierda pero luego tuve que disculparme. Igual se le pasará. Sé que encontrará un amor a su medida y será feliz -Shun apretó los labios en una fina línea sin atreverse a preguntar más-. ¿Quieres saber? -Shun asintió con pesar-. Cuando yo era menor que tú -resopló con palpable tensión-, mi primera vez fue con Mu. Pero solo fue eso, no hay nada -Shun lo interrumpió.

-No importa. Fue hace mucho tiempo, ¿qué derecho tendría yo de decir nada? -inquirió, con la voz temblorosa. Shaka tomó su mano con fuerza y apretó los párpados, dejando salir lágrimas amargas.

-Le mentí a Mu, Shun -sollozó. Las lágrimas salieron con fuerza-. Conozco mi herida y aunque traté de esconderla muy profundo en los más bajos peldaños del alma, descubrí con horror que las heridas del alma siempre te encuentran si no las curas -Shun negó con la cabeza.

-Ten calma. Me has dado un poco de celos, pero no estoy enfadado -Shaka negó con fuerza-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres contarme? -siguió.

-Niño prodigio -sollozó-. Le hice creer que era mi primera vez y en su inexperiencia lo creyó, pero -se mordió el labio con fuerza-. Bueno, era la primera vez por propia voluntad -admitió. A Shun el corazón le dio un vuelco. Le dolió en el alma la confesión. Derramó lágrimas sin poder contenerse.

-Lo siento tanto -sollozó, sin saber qué decir-. Y yo aquí recordándote tus heridas.

-No -lanzó Shaka-. La culpa es mía. Yo debí ocuparme de mi propia alma, pero era tan doloroso -el llanto interrumpió la oración. Ambos lloraban con fuerza, envueltos en violentos espasmos-. Todos son tus espejos, ¿no? Entendí tanto tu sufrimiento, mi niño bueno. Quizás el universo nos ha juntado para curarnos -sollozó. Shun esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-Es una idea hermosa, Maestro. No sé cómo hacerlo -admitió.

-Tampoco yo, mi niño -negó con la cabeza-. Te juro que lo intenté por mucho tiempo, vaya que sí -sollozó.

-Yo también -admitió Shun-. Pero soy optimista. Siempre intentamos curarnos en soledad. Ahora podemos intentar algo distinto -anunció. Shaka esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-Gracias por compartir tu esperanza conmigo -admitió. Sin pedir permiso, Shun se acomodó a su lado sobre el colchón, con cuidado de no rozar ninguna herida. Lo abrazó por la cintura y cerró los ojos, en un intento por relajarse. Finalmente, se quedó dormido.

* * *

**_Si te gustó, deberías saber que la historia sigue:_ **

**_Parte 3:[Tesoro del cielo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727574)_ **

**_Parte 1 (anterior):[Meditación guiada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422819)._ **


End file.
